


Coffee Shop Love ❤

by TheSpontaneousIdioticEEL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpontaneousIdioticEEL/pseuds/TheSpontaneousIdioticEEL
Summary: You have been trying to strike up a conversation with the feisty blonde girl from the coffee shop, but she always turns you down. She doesn't even reply. She only stands there and waits for you to order. But things go differently today...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some language in this cutesy little one shot. I thought I would just say so... Enjoy.

"Can you, like, not?"

Once again, you've failed at breaching contact with the coffee shop girl. How many times have you tried to speak to her? She turned you down each time. You were just trying to make simple conversation with... What's her name? 

Maybe you should start a conversation with a, "Hey! What's your name?"

She looked at you, her cool wintry eyes seeking a door into your soul. Either that or she was just trying to make you nervous so you walk would away. Yeah, that was probably it.

She must have seen that it wasn't working so she replied with a, "My name's Cassandra."

"That's a cool name."

All was quiet again, except for the rest of the coffee shop. It felt like it was just the two of you in there, though. Staring into her eyes seemed to make time slow down.

"You do realize there is a line building up behind you, right?"

Reality struck you. You turned around and saw the line of frowning people, obviously agitated because of you. You wasted no time telling Cassandra your order and sat down and waited at a table for your coffee.

A waitress walked over to your table and repeated your order. You nodded when she finished, and she handed you your coffee.

When you finished your drink, you went to throw away the cup and saw some writing on the side of it.

"You can call me Cassie."

You turned around and saw Cassandra, er, Cassie. Is it just you, or is it hot in here? It really does feel like someone turned the heat full blast. 

"Or you can call me Cass. Either way, it doesn't matter to me," she looked at you for a moment before walking away.

"I like Cassandra," she stopped and you continued, "It's a beautiful name."

She turned around, her blue eyes locked on you. Her eyes seemed a shade lighter and her face was tinted with a cute shade of pink. 

"Thanks. Uh, what's your name?"

"(Name)," you tried to say while sounding cool. You kinda failed.

"That's a... Cool name..."

"Nah, I like your name more. It suits such a beautiful woman like you," at that, both of your faces went red. Oh boy.

"Well, I'm gonna go," you started to walk off, but you just had to ask Cassandra something before you left.

"Do you wanna grab a bite with me when your shift ends?" 

"Yeah, sure," she sounded kind of happy when she said it. Funny, considering she's usually so calm and cool and stuff when she turns you down when you're trying to make conversation.

"Cool. So, when does your shift end?" You were hoping soon.

"At about 2 o'clock. Actually, I should get back to the counter before my boss or anyone else get pissed off. I'll see ya later," as she started walking back to the front, she quickly added, "Just meet me at the new diner down the street at, like, I don't know, 2:30."

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Oh, and, um, your name suits you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's cute... Like you," you smiled.

"Thanks."

You opened the door and went on your merry way, overjoyed about the plans for the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I thought this was pretty cute and stuff. What'd you think?


End file.
